anything hollow
by Strawberry Yummy
Summary: What happens when the Seigaku Regulars take a trip to Karakura Town?Beach Prince of tennis crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Prince of Tennis or Bleach

Chapter one

There was screaming everywhere. The deaths of the poor citizens seemed o have angered the protectors of Soul Society. Buildings were ruins destroyed by claws of the hollows that wanted nothing more but to feed on souls. Blood was splattered while shinigami slashed with their swords .On the throne sat one green haired boy with a look of disgust.

"Stupid shinigami." He whispered. He pulled his hand in the air and watched the darkness devour everyone including him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryoma woke up panting in his bed .What were these dreams? He was trying to pet Karupin but realized he wasn't there. Oh yeah. The regulars were on a trip. Karakura

Town. He looked around the room seeing a bed with a drooling Momoshiro talking about burgers in his dreams.

"Figures." He said while he got up to tried to remember how he got into this mess.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flashback

"Regulars, gather around." Tezuka announced.

"What's going on captain?" Momo blurted with a very exited look on his face after everyone reluctantly stayed after practice.

"We are going on a little trip since you guys have been working so hard." Oishi said.

He waited for a big reaction. There was.

Eiji pounced on Ryoma all exited. "Hey. Hey. Hey! Where are we going Oishi?" He asked without noticing the struggling boy.

"A place called Karakura Town."

"Never heard of it. What is-

"What is it?" Eiji really really really wanted to know. Too bad Momo.

"From my data there are strange occurrences where people have died and they don't know from what." Murmured Inui.

"NYA!! I don't want to die!" Eiji said while holding onto Ryoma tighter.

His face started to turn blue and then the color of his hair: green.

That was when Kaido's face paled. "Hmm, sounds interesting." Fuji said.

"Don't worry Eiji. We'll be there with you." Taka said before patting Eiji on the the back.

"Now that we have all agreed pack your things and meet here tomorrow morning at 7:00 sharp." Was all Tezuka said before he left.

Too bad Ryoma didn't have a say in this. He fainted first.

End Flashback

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Now they were stuck in a motel for seven days. Ryoma was going back to sleep until his sleepy roommate Momo called.

"Ryoma, are you all right? You were screaming in your sleep." He said while yawning.

"I'm….fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer I do not own Prince of Tennis or Bleach

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"NYA! Let's go in there!" Echizen, Momo, Kawamura, and Eiji were on the busy streets "accidentally" getting lost after Eiji wanted to go to the candy store. People were now staring at them after they almost wiped out the store of their candy.

"Eiji, I think you should calm down," Kawamura said to jumping cat. "You're attracting attention."

"I can't! Too much candy! " That was when he knocked over a lady that caused one big chain reaction of everyone around them. Yep. Now everyone was staring.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Look at them making fools out of themselves," Karin said cruelly. "How stupid can you get?"

"Karin, that's not nice. You shouldn't talk about people like that." Yuzu said to her sister.

"You know it's true though." Karin shot back. Yuzu couldn't disagree with that.

"What do you think onii-chan?" Yuzu asked Ichigo. He was forced to come with them from his stupid old dad to help buy a birthday present. Ichigo thought that it would be a waste of time. He stared at the four for a long time. But it wasn't for the fall. Why was their spiritual power off the charts? Another problem was that he sensed a hollow. Coming from the small boy. He had to tell someone.

"Yuzu, Karin, can you go without me?" Ichigo asked in a pleading voice. Karin just rolled her eyes.

"We never forced you to come with us. Like we would need your help. No need to beg."

Ichigo twitched. "I'll take that as a yes." Then he ran to meet Urahara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Urahara!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs in the store. He didn't realize Urahara was sitting right next to him including everyone else.

"Well if it isn't Ichigo," Urahara said while cleaning his ears after the yelling "What do you want?"

"And make it quick." Hitsugaya said.

"I sensed a hollow." Everyone was paying attention now. Including Ikkaku.

"Where Ichigo?"

"It will…be hard…to believe me," Stuttered Ichigo. "I…sen-

"Spit it out!" Renji was getting annoyed.

"I sensed a hollow coming from a boy I saw near here." Ichigo finally managed to get out. They all had faces that said they didn't believe anything he said. It all fell silent around the table where they all had to squeeze to fit in.

"You don't expect us to believe you." Ikkaku aid before anyone beat him to it.

"This could happen you know," Urahara cut in. "A hollow could take control a spirit or body if their spiritual power is strong enough. Ichigo, was his rietsu powerful?"

"Yeah."

"We should check this out."

"You're right Toushiro." A vein just popped.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside the shop the passersbys stopped walking. They could hear screams coming from inside with some metal clanging. The scream of help was enough. They ran away.

. ……………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
